ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing
Story John is standing on the hillside overlooking Bellwood, yelling at Paradox. John: I don’t think I have to remind you, but I DON’T HAVE THE OMNITRIX! I am powerless! I am losing to mediocre villains, and I can’t win in a fight! How can I be the only one who can stop her when I am NOTHING?! Julie: John? (John turns to face her, his face in a rage.) Who are you talking to? John: Paradox here, the time traveling pain in the (He turns back, seeing Paradox was gone.) And he’s gone. Uragh! (John sits back down, hands over his head.) Ship: Ship, ship! (John looks over, seeing Ship by his side, wagging his tail.) John: (Giving a small smile.) Hey there, Ship. (John pets Ship, as Julie sits down next to him.) Julie: You want to tell me what’s wrong? John: It’s just, (He exasperates) Ever since losing the Omnitrix, I’ve felt, useless. I’m beaten by the weakest of villains, I’m the laughing stock of the universe right now. I feel like I’m failing. Julie: You’re not. It’ll just take time for you to get used to it. You’ve had it for so long, you have to learn to live without it. Maybe it’s time for you to consider being normal. John: I can’t be normal. Not after everything. Julie: You can do anything you set your mind to. That’s why you are a great hero. (John forces a smile, as Julie leans in. They almost kiss, when John pulls her to the ground, a laser blast going over their head. They sit up, seeing Overlord, standing with his arm up in his armor.) John: Overlord? Overlord: Hello, John. Tell me, have you even given me a thought since our last encounter? (John stands up, his face stern.) John: No. I haven’t thought about you since you lost my respect as a hero, turning away and failing your duties. You aren’t worth my time. Overlord: Then, allow me to refresh your mind, as I shall kill you now. Overlord fires a laser blast, and John raises a mana shield, which breaks instantly. He rolls backwards, as he throws mana disks at Overlord. Overlord charges forward, taking the disks with ease. He punches John, who blocks with a mana shield, and he is knocked back. John fires a mana blast, which Overlord takes with ease. Overlord then fires a laser blast at John. The laser blast transforms into a lightning bolt, as everything flashes between blue and yellow. John shoots up, waking up from a nightmare. He then grabs his stomach, screaming in pain. His chest was bare, a giant white scar now formed on his chest. A young girl was sitting by the bed. Girl: Hush, hush. (She coaxes John back down, as he lays back down on the bed.) You are okay. It’s all okay. John: (In pain) Where am I? Girl: In the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. You were hit by lightning. It’s amazing you survived. John: Yeah. (Tries to sit up again, but groans, going back down.) I’m lucky that way. Who are you? Girl: I am Song. I’ve been caring for you for three weeks now. John: Three weeks?! (John sits up, working through the pain.) I’ve got to go! The eclipse! The Fire Nation! (Song catches John, stopping him.) Song: You’re still weak and delusional. What is this about the Fire Nation? John: They’ve taken over the city. I have to Song: There is no Fire Nation. They are our allies, remember? (John looks at Song, completely confused. An idea then forms in his head.) John: Have you ever seen Sozin’s Comet? Song: You mean the Great Comet? No, but it is supposed to pass by pretty soon. Now, rest. Now that you’re awake, we can work on getting you back to strength. That night, Song is fast asleep besides the bed, when John sneaks out, in a brand new Earth Kingdom attire. He puts on his straw hat, and walks out. Outside the building, he leans against the wall, using mana to heal himself. John: I’m a hundred years in the past. Before the war. I can find the Avatar, and end the war.' Andata.' (John then teleports away.) End Scene The Eastern Air Temple is filled with female monks and young girls. They are wearing orange and yellow robes. John walks into the temple, when is approached by an older nun. She has an arrow tattooed on her head. Nun: Hello. I am Sister Ilo. Can I help you with something? John: War is being threatened. The Earth King requests to meet with the Avatar. Iio: I am sorry, but we cannot disclose John: I am sorry, but this is a matter of life and death. The world is danger, and needs him. Or her. Iio: (Sighs) Well, he is not here. He is at the Southern Air Temple. John: Thank you. (John starts walking off.) Iio: It’ll take you weeks to get there without flying! (A green flash occurs, and John was gone.) John arrives at the Southern Air Temple, where an old monk with a white mustache and a big necklace around his neck was waiting for him. Monk: Hello. I am Monk Gyatso. I saw your arrival. John: Then you know I’m looking for the Avatar. Gyatso: And that you are acting as a passing spirit. Come with me. (They go up the temple, and into a tower. Gyatso opens the door, seeing it was empty.) He’s gone. Aang! John: How could he escape?! Gyatso: His sky bison, Appa. (A boom of thunder occurs, as they look out the window, seeing the storm.) John: He’s going to get caught in the storm. I’m going after him. (John runs and jumps out the window. He then turns into Jetray, and flies off.) The storm is rampant, powerful blasts of wind pushing Jetray back, the rain blinding Jetray. Lightning flashes, a large silhouette visible in the distance. Jetray: There! He speeds up, fighting against the wind. He approaches a large bison, with a flat tail like a beaver and six legs. There’s a saddle on its back, and a young monk on its head. Jetray lands on the saddle, and reverts, grabbing onto the front of the saddle. Monk: (Yelling over the storm.) Whoa! Where’d you come from?! John: You’re Aang, right?! We need to head back to the Temple! Appa the sky bison then releases a roar, as he starts to fall out of the sky. Aang pulls on the reins, trying to keep control, but they are heading towards the ocean. John turns into Clockwork, his protrusion spinning. A green circle forms in the air, and Appa hits it, them all disappearing. End Scene The sky is clear, the water filled with glaciers. A giant green flash occurs in the background. Separate from it, a green circle appears, and Appa falls out of it, hitting the water. Appa comes out of the water, breathing frantically. Aang: (Gasps) Where are we? How’d you do that? Who are you? John: Name’s John. And (John’s head perks up, as he looks into the distance. He sees a Fire Nation ship, Zuko’s ship.) It’s not safe here. We need to move. (John swings his arms in circles, as pools of mist rise from the ocean, enveloping them. Iroh notices this from the ship.) Iroh: Prince Zuko. That mist in the distance. Zuko: It’s not in our way, and that flash was from the Avatar! I just know it. Iroh: Perhaps, but the mist is similar to what the Waterbenders can do. Zuko: There are no Waterbenders here in the south. Come on! Appa comes out of the other side of the mist, out of view. John: Okay, Aang. This’ll be pretty tough to believe. But we traveled through time. Aang: What? We’re in the future? John: 100 years. Shortly after you left, the Fire Nation started a war, wiping out the Air Nomads. You are, the Last Airbender. Aang: What? No, that can’t be true! John: Let us head to the Southern Temple. Let me prove it. Aang: (Looking nervous) O-okay. Appa, yip-yip! (Appa roars, and takes to the sky, flying off.) End Scene They arrive at the Southern Temple, which was in disrepair. Aang: There’s no way anyone could make it here. We’re isolated from the rest of the world. John: I don’t know how, but they made it here. (Then, a winged lemur appears, eating a berry.) Aang: A lemur! You’ll be my new pet. (Aang dashes forward, grabbing for him. The lemur dodges and runs off.) Wait! Come back! Aang goes into a meditative position, a ball of wind forming under him. He rides the airball after the lemur. Aang chases him into a building, but loses him. He then finds several Fire Nation skeletons. Aang: Fire Nation? He was right. (He then sees the skeleton of an Air Nomad, with Gyatso’s necklace.) Gyatso. (He falls to his knees, crying. John comes in a moment later.) John: Aang. I’m sorry. This is why I needed to find you. Then, the arrow tattoos on Aang glow white, as do his eyes. A wind vortex forms around him, tearing through the building, debris being caught in it. John is caught in the wind, and goes flying. Aang starts floating in the air, the wind speed increasing, the debris being torn apart by wind. The vortex then dissipates, and Aang looks up, his face serious and angry. Terraspin is spinning in the air, spinning the opposite direction of the vortex. Terraspin lands, staring Aang down. Terraspin: Aang. Let’s calm down. (Aang swings his arm, a giant wind blast tearing through the ground Terraspin was standing on. Terraspin spins and takes flight.) Fine. I’ll knock you out if I have to. Terraspin flies away from the temple, as Aang follows him. He thrusts his hand forward, a path of wind flying forward and arcing down, Terraspin running into it like a wall. Terraspin turns, his limps spinning and releasing wind blades. Aang motions his arms, the wind blades circling him, as he flies forward. Terraspin stops his limps, falling as he swings his flippers, wind flippers hitting Aang’s wind shield. Aang spins, his body going horizontal, and a wind fist hits Terraspin, pushing him down. Terraspin tries to regain his balance, but the wind pushes him down, and Terraspin slams into the ocean. Aang lowers himself towards the water, scanning the horizon for Terraspin. He unleashes a roar, as a whirlpool of water shoots out of the ocean, slamming into Aang. Terraspin was spinning underwater, and Aang swings his arm, the water grabbing Terraspin and lifts him into the air, ramming him into the mountain side, where the Temple is above. Then, an earth bridge shoots out of the mountain, disrupting the water flow. Gymosis lands on the bridge, absorbing the rock. Gymosis: So this is the Avatar State. Have to shut it down. Gymosis wraps his feet into the earth bridge, as he motions his arms, the earth dragging him forward. Aang blasts him with wind, Gymosis still traveling forward. Gymosis then jumps, and grabs Aang’s head, his thumb on his forehead. They both glow white, as electricity sparks. They both scream in pain. End Scene John and Aang are on a cloud, in a realm with the a seeming light red color. John: Whoa. Where are we? Aang: I think we’re in the Spirit World. The Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between the physical and the spirit world. (Then, an old man appears, with a long white beard and wearing Fire Nation robes.) Avatar Roku! John: Who? Aang: The Avatar before me. Roku: Hello Aang, and who is this unwanted intruder? John: John Spacewalker. Roku: Well, you need to get out. Aang: What do you mean? Roku: The Avatar State is the greatest power of the Avatar, but our greatest weakness. If killed in the Avatar State, the cycle is broken, the Avatar not being reborn. And you draining of its energy is threatening to kill Aang. John: Oh. Make sense. Gymosis breaks contact with Aang, who is out cold. The two both fall toward the ocean, Gymosis reverting. John spins, creating a tornado that catches them and lowers them to the water. He keeps Aang’s head above water, as he swims to the mountain. He puts his hand flat on it, creating an earth platform. He puts Aang on it, and they rest. Aang: (Weakly) So, I really am the last Airbender. John: Yeah. But you’re not alone. I’ve been traveling in your stead to learn the elements, and I can teach you. At the end of the summer, Sozin’s Comet will return. It’ll power the Firebenders to devastating levels. It’s how they wiped out the Air Nomads. We have to stop them before them. Aang: Then teach me. We don’t have that much time. John: My thoughts exactly. Characters *John Spacewalker *Aang *Appa *Momo *Song *Iio *Gyatso Flashback Characters *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Overlord Aliens *Jetray *Clockwork *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Gymosis (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that John going back in time is the reason for the Avatar's disappearance. *Aang, the true Avatar, makes his first appearance. **This is also the first time the Avatar State is used. *John agrees to become Aang's teacher. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc